Conservative Alliance Party
The Conservative Alliance Party is a political party within the Imperial Crownlands of Great Hulstria. It's current Headquarters is located at New Liore, Budenlar. Currently the Conservative Alliance Party is currently the smallest party in Greater Hulstria in terms of seats in the Imperial Diet (35). The CAP supports a conservative platform and is a member of several different party organizations, mainly the Right-Wing Party Association and The Int. Anti-Communist League. Party Leadership The current chairman of the Conservative Alliance Party is Augusta Gardner (Born March 24, 2530). Teachers say he was a well-opinionated student and a star on the Budenlar High School debhate team. Observers, teachers, and opponents say he was very forceful in debates, lot of the times "out energizing" other teams. It is not a surprise former classmates say that he became the chairman of a political party later in life. Augusta Gardner has been the party chairman since it's founding and will remain so until "they stick me in the ground, dead or alive" he declared at a party conference. John H. Reed, Minster of Internal Affairs for Greater Hulstria, is 2nd in command for party chairman and a close friend of Gardner. Election History Augusta Gardner's leadership and ability to connect with the voters through bills, he was able to pull the Conservative Alliance Party into a massive victory in Imperial Diet elections in 2567, gaining over 94 seats, capturing two Crownlands. In the next election however, not even a year later, the CAP lost over 40 seats, losing it's key Crownlands to the Nationalist Party. Although this was a big shakeup, the CAP gained some ground in the next election, gaining back 21 seats. In January 2573 election, The Conservative Alliance Party got a 2.80% gain in the election and recieved over 14 seats. It won key crownlands such as Budenlar and Hulstria. This election was also the first time Augusta Gardner cast his name up for ballot for Lord Protector, gaining over 22,215,203 votes (18.40%) but came in third place. So far, elections have been a mix of success and failure. In the past two elections, the CAP has seen a loss in seats (resulting in the 35#) On the issues The Economy The Conservative Alliance Party supports a free-market system with minor government intervention to block companies to monopoly a certain sector. Religion The Conservative Alliance Party is deeply religious and supports any pro-religion measures. The CAP supports a measure to vote in a State Religion. Military The Conservative Alliance Party supports a strong, unified military in Greater Hulstria. Bills Proposed The Arms Bill Passed. Allowed the citizens of Greater Hulstria to carry firearms under strict license conditions. The Iris Bill Passed. Banned prostitution in Greater Hulstria. The Reed Bill Passed. Named after Greater Hulstria's Internal Affairs Minister, John H. Reed (CAP). A bill to encourage teachers in religious or non-religious schools to led prayers in the classrooms. The Fermi Bill Passed. A motion to encourage the production of Nuclear Power Plants. The Glover Bill Passed. A motion banning "Rehab" like programs in Greater Hulstria's prison system. The Dawes Bill Passed. A bill that proposes enthuanasia be illegal in Greater Hulstria and mark it as murder. Category:Political parties in Dundorf